A Desforra de Snitchedwig
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Tradução da fiction da syzygygalaxia. Porque a vingança é doce... Hermione decide que as coisas não podem ficar assim. Sobre tudo quando certa coruja cruza seu caminho... Segunda parte de “A Vingança de Bludshanks”.


**Sinopse**: Porque a vingança é doce... Hermione decide que as coisas não podem ficar assim. Sobre tudo quando certa coruja cruza seu caminho... Segunda parte de "A Vingança de Bludshanks" (tradução).

N/A: É a segunda parte de "La Venganza de Bludshanks"... hehe. Assim que terá que ler essa primeiro, para entender esta.

Espero que lhes agrade e me deixem seus comentários. Saudações!

N/T: Como no fic anterior, também não irei mexer nos nomes originais.

PS: Como na fic anterior, ainda estou esperando autorização da autora, então, já sabem, se a fic sumir, é porque a autora não me concedeu.

* * *

**A Desforra de**** Snitchedwig**

_Por: **syzygy-galaxia**_

_Nome original: La Revancha de Snitchedwig_

(Tradução por: Mione-Potter-love)

* * *

N/T: Snitchedwig - É a combinação dos nomes originais de "Pomo de ouro" (Snitch) e "Edwiges" (Hedwig).

* * *

_Pequeno dicionário Inglês – Português:_

- Bludger: Balaço;

- Crookshanks: Bichento;

- Gryffindor: Grifinória; grifinório.

- Lavander: Lilá (Brown)

- Muggles: Trouxas;

- Quidditch: Quadribol;

- Snitch: Pomo de ouro;

-Visto que, no espanhol, eles utilizam os nomes originais, isto é, em inglês.

_Comecemos:_

* * *

Foi idéia minha. Aceito. 

Trás a perseguição e o incrível ridículo de Harry e Ron, regressei a sala comum. Ia com um sorriso plantado no rosto, um sorriso que nem sequer desapareceu quando observei a Crookshanks brincando com... o que havia tentado que alguma vez fosse um cachecol, e que agora não era mais que um monte de lã ao redor de meu gato, que estava lutando para libertar-se.

Pobre Crookshanks... Creio que terá seqüelas.

O sorriso tinha uma razão de ser.

Na realidade, tinha várias.

Limitei-me a mais recente: Harry correndo atrás de Crookshanks, e finalmente rendendo-se quando meu gato foi encima dele ferozmente, cansado de que o estivesse perseguindo... Bom, aí terminou a perseguição de meu amigo.

Caminhei e me sentei em um dos sofás, então o sorriso em meu rosto desbotou ligeiramente quando recordei suas palavras... "_Sim... e o beijo... bom, foi só para que me soltasses"._

-Ao diabo com os gatos saltitantes – pensei em voz alta, enquanto Crookshanks pousava seus olhos amarelos em mim, sua dona, que nesse momento o havia mandado ao demônio.

Pus-me de pé e caminhei até a janela, observando os terrenos. Era um dia belo, a luz do sol banhava a paisagem, dando-lhe um brilho e um matiz que fazia sorrir a qualquer um... até a mim, a não ser porque recordei outra vez suas palavras...

"_Não te ofendas, não foi desagradável, mas pensei que te irias molestar muito e pois..."._

E não lhe restou outra opção, claro... O que fosse para salvar-se do problema. O ponto é que estou ficando louca, porque parece que tenho Harry dentro da cabeça, disposto a me repetir essas palavras até que fique bem claro para mim que as razões pelas quais fez o que fez, não são as que eu desejava.

Mas não me importa, claro que não me importa... desde que vivo em meu pequeno mundo chamado negação.

Caminho de volta ao sofá, e desabo sobre ele.

Aparentemente Crookshanks olvidou que o mandei muito longe, e se acerca para acomodar-se em meu regaço. Enquanto observo o teto da sala comum, e lhe passo a mão por detrás das orelhas de meu gato, a idéia passa por minha mente de maneira fugaz.

"Transfiguração é uma das magias mais complexas e perigosas que aprenderão em Hogwarts" Nos disse a professora McGonagall em sua primeira aula.

Aparentemente, Ron e Harry dormiram quando o disse... Foi isso ou não lhe deram muita importância. Nenhuma das duas coisas me surpreenderia, na verdade.

Passaram vários dias.

Não sei exatamente quantos, porque eu preferia manter a mente ocupada em assuntos mais relevantes que saber o dia em que vivia.

Num desses dias, Ron dizia que não tinha que estudar porque já sabia tudo de memória, Harry dizia que era certo, Crookshanks fingia que ronronava (porque agora estou segura de que suas ronronadas não eram outra coisa mais que mensagens subliminares de: _" Tens que vingar a teu gato"_), e eu desejava que nenhuma dessas coisas me importasse.

Enfim, todos estávamos muito contentes no mundo da negação.

Minha mente começou a divagar... não pude evitar... algo havia saído mal, tinha que saber por quê... e qualquer um que me pergunte, diria que os erros existem para aprender (até os mais estúpidos como o de meus dois amigos). E uma coisa levou a outra... divagar, erro, aprender... A última palavra foi fundamental e, neste caso, suficiente para que eu me pusesse de pé e subisse aos dormitórios.

Uma vez que estou nesse lugar, abro meu baú e, examinando seu conteúdo, retiro meu livro de transfiguração.

Então, passando com ar altivo junto a Ron e Harry, lhes digo: "Vou à biblioteca".

Com um imperceptível "ta" e "hmm" me deixam saber que nem lhes surpreende, nem lhes interessa em demasiado.

Saio da sala comum e desço as escadas, cumprimentando a Parvati que cruza meu caminho e que apenas me devolve a atenção, porque estava um pouco ocupada observando um espelho de bolso. Não posso evitar virar os olhos.

Logo, por alguma estranha razão...

Está bem... não foi estranha razão, porque a decisão tomei eu, isso é certo... me dirigi ao exterior do castelo. Mas quando digo "estranha razão" é como se tirasse um peso de cima de mim. É mais cômodo e espero que menos perigoso quando Harry tomar conhecimento.

O ponto é que no céu azul está Hedwig, riscando o firmamento como se nenhuma outra coisa fosse suficientemente digna de sua atenção. Soa quase poético... mas sejamos práticos: era uma coruja branca voando, e eu estava em um momento de ansiedade para demonstrar que transfigurar um animal em objeto era tudo menos difícil.

Era uma dessas oportunidades que simplesmente não se pode deixar passar... Ainda que a lógica te diga que se a deixas passar, te vais a sufocar muitos problemas. Quero dizer, uma má idéia.

Creio que aí foi onde tudo começou, onde minha idéia se converteu no detonador de uma série de eventos... soa muito técnico.

O que quero dizer, é que aí começou o pesadelo.

Não foi difícil atrair a coruja, porque quando seus grandes olhos se posaram sobre mim, descendeu velozmente, a tal grau que pensei que me queria tirar os olhos e quase corro presa pelo pânico.

Pobre Hedwig... o animalzinho pousou inocentemente sobre meu ombro, e então, caminhando de volta ao castelo e enfrentando olhares curiosos por passear por aí com uma coruja branca que não era minha sobre o ombro... Chegamos a uma sala de aula vazia.

Com ar cerimonioso, coloquei o livro sobre uma escrivaninha ao fundo da sala. Logo, fiz o mesmo com a coruja branca, que não resistiu de maneira alguma... Pergunto-me, o que estaria pensando nesse momento?

Estendi o braço direito, com a varinha em mãos... e fiquei assim por uns segundos, porque juro por meu Livro-De-Transfiguração-Tão-Grande-Como-Um-Bloco-De-Pedra, que Hedwig me olhava com ternura.

"Será apenas um momento Hedwig... por favor, tens de cooperar".

Isto sim é estranho: eu aqui, falando uma coruja branca... que me está encarando com ternura... Juro.

Então, o encantamento foi realizado.

Por um momento senti terror... por um milésimo de segundo, minha consciência gritou que isso era uma péssima idéia, imaginei a cara de Harry quando se desse conta do que havia feito e meu coração parou. Creio que chamam isto de arrependimento.

Mas já era muito tarde.

Escutou-se uma espécie de estrondo que retumbou nas paredes da sala, e uma nuvem de fumaça envolveu Hedwig por uns segundos. As batidas de meu coração também retumbavam, mas em minha cabeça.

E depois... Escutei um zumbido, algo parecido a uma abelha... A nuvem de fumaça se dissipou e algo prateado passou junto a mim. Eu fiquei aí de pé... como em choque... enquanto o zumbido se fazia escutar ao redor da habitação. Elevei a vista e observei com... Orgulho? Que a transfiguração havia sido um êxito... Então a vi... a razão pela qual seguramente estaria três metros terra abaixo dentro de pouco tempo: uma snitch prateada.

Dourada não... prateada.

Mas não havia razão para entrar em pânico, disse a mim mesma com seguridade. Só necessitava encontrar o momento oportuno para pegá-la, depois de tudo, estávamos dentro de uma habitação fechada, eu tinha minha varinha e-

"Senhorita Granger, utilizaremos a sala, se não se importa".

A professora Mcgonagall acabava de entrar na sala, seguida de um número considerável de alunos, talvez do primeiro ano.

Agora sim há razão para entrar em pânico.

As crianças me observam com curiosidade...

"Claro" Lhe contesto mecanicamente.

Assim que caminho até a porta, enquanto minha mente trabalha tão rápido que me sinto zonza. A professora havia se dado conta do objeto não identificado que sobrevoa nossas cabeças? Como vou tirá-la daqui? Que vou dizer à professora? O que vou dizer a Harry? Como vou pegar a snitch prateada? Por que demônios as crianças continuam me observando como se fosse eu que estou voando ao redor da sala?

Escutei umas risadinhas.

"Senhorita Granger?"

"Professora?"

"Tem uma pluma na cabeça"

E se lhe digo que é última moda para bruxas adolescentes?

"É... o... hmm... estava alimentando a Hedwig faz um momento e seguramente caiu uma pluma sua sobre minha cabeça e não me dei conta".

Pelo menos isso soa mais lógico e confiável que o pretexto da moda... ou não?

Sobre tudo porque... bom, Hermione Granger falando de última moda para bruxas adolescentes... sem comentários.

A professora me observa com minúcia, enquanto tiro a pluma da cabeça com grande decoro.

"Olha! Uma spitch! Digo... Snitch!" Grita um menininho loiro, com os olhos bem abertos, e o rosto cheio de emoção.

Oh não... não por favor...

"Se chama Hermione!" Lhe disse o que estava a seu lado, mas com a mesma cara de ilusão que o anterior.

"Ela não, tonto! Isso dali de cima!"

Então todos levantam a vista (eu o faço quase com temor) e lançam gritos de surpresa, menos a professora McGonagall, que parece querer gritar a mim...

"Se pode saber o que está fazendo aqui, senhorita Granger?"

Minha vista se desvia ligeiramente, enquanto mordo meu lábio inferior.

"Estava... estudando".

A desculpa perfeita. Não se podia esperar menos de mim!... Ou sim?

A estas alturas, as crianças já estão correndo ao redor da sala, gritando e em total algazarra pela snitch prateada e de asinhas brancas que acabavam de descobrir, e que aparentemente, lhes fez olvidar o propósito original de sua chegada nesse lugar.

A snitch dava voltas rapidamente, emitindo um zumbido que quase era apagado pelo reboliço que as crianças provocavam.

"Um livro de transfiguração?"

Escuto a voz da professora, porque em realidade estou mais ocupada tratando de localizar minha criação...

"PEGA ELA! PEGA ELA!" Grita o menininho louro.

"Sim" lhe contesto com desenfado à professora.

"Bom, terá que me entregar um relatório disto".

"OLHA COMO VOA!" Grita uma menina de cabelo negro.

E quando a professora disse "isto" consegue minha atenção, porque sustenta frente a mim uma das brancas penas da coruja de Harry. Como não me dei conta que estão espalhadas por todo lugar?

"É uma pluma".

"Excelente observação. E isso o que é, senhorita Granger?" Me disse indicando o teto... e logo movendo outra vez o braço porque o que estava mostrando havia se movido e já não está onde estava antes.

"NUNCA HAVIA VISTO UMA DESSA COR!"

É o menininho loiro outra vez... Que observador, não?

"É uma... snitch... prateada?"

Observadora eu.

"E então?" Me pergunta de modo inquisidor.

Eu fico em silêncio... não tenho desculpas... o que tenho é a mente em branco.

"IUHU! ABRE A PORTA PARA QUE SE VÁ!"

"NÃOOO!" Lhes gritei aterrada, vou desmaiar, eu vou desmaiar.

Como em câmara lenta, o menininho loiro (que agora já não me parece nem remotamente encantador) abre a porta... e Hedwig... voa... e se vai...

"Senhorita Granger?"

Isto é um sonho... um sonho muito ruim... Finalmente, depois de todos estes anos, ser amiga de Harry Potter rendeu seus frutos e agora eu também tenho pesadelos.

"Se foi! Se foi! Já a libertamos! És livreeeee!" Gritava um menino, saltando ao redor da habitação, e com outros dez lhe fazendo companhia.

"Harry vai me matar..." consigo sussurrar com o pouco ar que me resta nos pulmões antes do colapso nervoso que, estou segura, vai me levar ao túmulo... Ou, pelo menos, direto ao solo.

"Desculpe?" Perguntou a professora.

"Nada... nada".

"Não se preocupe, estou segura de que sabe como remediar a situação".

"Sim".

"Não lhe tirarei pontos por isso... Devo lhe dizer que foi uma transfiguração excepcional. Por que não pede ao senhor Potter que pegue a snitch?"

"Hã?"

"Que pegue a snitch... seguramente conseguirá em um par de minutos. Assim poderá realizar o contra-feitiço-"

"A LIBERTAMOS! A LIBERTAMOS!"

Um pesadelo.

"Crianças, façam o favor de ficar em silêncio!" Lhes grita a professora "Agora se me perdoa, vamos utilizar a sala" Me disse ela, em tom amável.

Totalmente estupefata, e com a varinha em mãos, caminho para a saída.

Estou convencida de que terei pesadelos com garotinhos louros, snitchs e corujas brancas durante algum tempo.

Fecho a porta atrás de mim, só para que esta se abra alguns segundos depois e... respira fundo Hermione... _o garotinho louro _saia carregando com grande dificuldade meu livro de transfiguração.

"Teu livro" Me disse.

Eu o recebi ainda com ar ausente.

"É verdade o que disse a professora?"

"O que disse?"

"A snitch era uma coruja e tu a transfiguraste?"

Afirmo lentamente. De pronto me dou conta do que acabo de fazer.

"Ah! Eu quero aprender! Bom... Tomara que tenhamos tempo livre para ver como a captura teu namorado Harry... Até logo!".

E se vai.

E na frase: "Tomara que tenhamos tempo livre para ver como a captura teu namorado Harry", encontro mais de uma razão para ficar com a boca aberta.

Não o farei. Não vou subir em uma vassoura, não vou subir, não vou subir...

Posso alcançar Hedwig correndo, tenho uma boa condição física...

A quem trato de enganar? Levo uns quatro metros e creio que esqueci os pulmões no salão comunal.

Assim que me detenho e observo ao meu redor... Porque tinha de ser um dia ensolarado? Se não fosse, não haveria tanta gente por aí... passeando ao redor do lado, brincando nos terrenos do colégio... Não haveria tanta gente que pudesse se dar conta da penosa (por chamá-la de alguma maneira) situação em que me encontro. Me viram correr daqui pra lá... E mais de uma vez escutei murmúrios que me soam extremamente familiares a "ficou louca?".

Não só o destino se burla de mim, agora também o clima. E os alunos do colégio!

Começo a correr novamente, os pulmões podem esperar.

E corro, e corro, e corro... Até que me dou conta de que o estou fazendo sem direção concreta e me detenho novamente.

Então a vejo: a snitch, voando graciosamente entre as árvores, à esquerda, à direita, logo acima e acima... E se perde de vista novamente. Tomo um par de minutos para recuperar o alento e enquanto examino a situação em que me encontro, só chego a uma conclusão: Harry não deve saber.

E Ron tampouco, porque com certeza acrescentaria seu nome na lista de coisas e pessoas que zombam de mim.

Neste caso só podem tomar as coisas com sentido de humor e sorrir.

Mas para mim, dão vontade de chorar.

Vou ter de subir em uma vassoura.

Que Merlín me ampare. Devia ter feito um testamento... e deixaria todos os meus livros a Ron, só para aborrecê-lo.

Assim, sacando o orgulho Gryffindor, consigo uma dessas vassouras que utilizam os alunos do primeiro ano e precatando-me de que ninguém me siga, caminho até uma clareira da floresta proibida... Não adentro muito, porque o que menos necessito é ser atacada por alguma estranha e horrorosa criatura.

"Hei! Aonde vai Hermione?"

Paro em seco...

Ron está observando a mim e a vassoura, como se ver as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e juntas fosse sinal do Apocalipse, também é o último que necessito neste momento.

"Vou praticar um pouco... Decidi aprimorar minha técnica de vôo".

Comprovado, este é o dia das desculpas idiotas.

"Hermione, tu não necessitas aprimorar nada" Me disse Ron observando-me fixamente.

Eu coro.

"Porque não tens técnica de vôo" Termina dizendo.

Agora me ponho rubra, mas por razões muito diferentes.

"Não é assunto teu, agora, se me desculpa... o céu está me esperando".

Dou um par de passos mais e rogo para que a frase "o céu está me esperando" não seja uma sinistra premunição de minha morte digna da professora Trelawney... Dou-me conta de que Ron está me seguindo.

Isso sim é sinistro.

"Sim? Necessita algo?" Lhe digo voltando a vê-lo, enquanto minha pose e gesto de auto-suficiência estão se extraviando por culpa do pânico de voar.

"Não... Só quero observar" Me disse Ron. "Afinal, podes precisar de ajuda".

"Claro que não"

Em meu rosto há segurança.

Só em meu rosto.

"Está bem? Se pôs muito pálida".

Um pequeno resplendor me indica que a snitch prateada está atrás de Ron. E me dá ganas de chorar outra vez.

Então começo a rir.

Bem vindo ao show das contradições.

"Claro que estou bem, é que... não passa nada... agradeço tua preocupação Ron... Mas sabe do que mais? Creio que deixarei para outro dia" Lhe digo tudo sorrindo... Creio que o assustei, deve me ver como uma psicopata disposta a cortá-lo em padacinhos.

Ron me observa confundido.

"Hermione... Realmente me confundes".

A snitch se aproxima de Ron... Eu contenho a respiração... De pronto parece como se tudo estivesse em silêncio, deixando que o zumbidinho da snitch seja o único que se escuta... que pense que é uma abelha, por favor, que pense que é uma abelha... a vassoura desliza de minha mão...

Creio que estou ficando louca... Rony parece não notar, a snitch da umas voltas atrás dele, e logo se vai.

Cerro os olhos e respiro aliviada.

"Bom... vou a sala comum" Disse a Ron.

"A sala comum? Que tedioso Hermione! Harry está no salão principal comendo, mas estávamos te procurando, para dar um passeio por-"

"Tenho que ir!" Gritei a Ron, e ponho-me a correr novamente porque vi Hedwig miniatura entrando no castelo.

Ou isso parece... Não sei, a essa distância se via muito pequenininha, quase imperceptível aos olhos humano... mas confio em minha capacidade visual... claro que se é tão boa como minha condição física, certamente que o que vi era um simples reflexo do espelho que Parvati dificilmente solta...

Enquanto corro, escuto Ron, gritando meu nome, meu objetivo, no entanto, é claro... talvez estando dentro do castelo seja mais fácil pegá-la.

Talvez só passe dando voltas nesse lugar a metade da minha vida... mas com os pés na terra.

Algum tempo depois, quando me dou conta da desgraça que está a ponto de ocorrer... minha percepção me levou até o Salão Principal, onde os alunos se dispõe a comer... Onde Harry Potter está sentado à mesa, conversando com Neville Longbottom.

O lugar onde começo a chamar meus amigos por nome e sobrenome... que absurdo, sinceramente.

Enquanto chego à porta do salão, me detenho... me falta o ar e estou segura de que não é só o feito de ter corrido. Observo que mini Hedwig se acerca velozmente de Harry, mas ele parece não se dar conta.

Graças ao céu que é míope.

Então chego e me sento frente a ele.

"Alô!!"

Resta dizer que o que faço intempestivamente, sobressaltando a Lavander...

"Olá Hermione" Me disse Neville.

"Oi!!" Lhe contesto efusivamente... _muito efusivamente_ .

Lavander volta a se sobressaltar.

"Estas bem?" Harry me indaga.

"Claro... Encontrei Ron e disse que... Não!!!"

Todos se voltaram para me olhar... acham que perdi a razão... não os culpo, deve ser óbvio.

E é que a snitch está atrás de Harry... está cerca de seu ombro? Por que eu? De tudo que poderia passar... Hedwig tem que voar até o Salão Principal... procurar seu dono, e não voar ao redor dele, ou acima dele... NÃO!... Tem que chegar e tentar pousar sobre seu ombro, enquanto Neville faz um esforço com a vista e está a ponto de abrir a boca.

Por que eu?

"Olha isso..." Lhe fala Neville.

Por favor Harry, pelo que mais queres... Não olhes.

Harry vira e observa por cima de seu ombro.

É o momento de uma desculpa, pretexto, ou explicação tola.

"Mariposa!" Grito desesperada.

"Ah!" Guincha Lavander, enquanto Harry, Neville e o resto do alunado me observam com a boca aberta, porque acabo de subir a mesa (pisando em Lavander)... e logo tento capturar Hedwig, mas desafortunadamente para mim, se move demasiadamente rápido e o único que consigo é fazer movimentos trôpegos com as mãos...

Logo, tão rápido como chegou, se vai... sai velozmente pela porta do Salão.

Recupero a compostura, e finjo que nada sucedeu... (coisa difícil quando se está de pé sobre uma mesa) mas parece que junto com essa snitch prateada, também minha dignidade saiu voando pela porta... penso por um segundo... isto já não poderia ser pior... assim que com a maior graça possível, salto da mesa ao piso e passo a correr novamente, porque neste momento isso é mais fácil que dar explicações a Harry.

Levo caminhando alguns minutos porque já não posso correr, nem um passo mais... cheguei novamente aos terrenos do colégio, e posso observar à distância a mascote prateada de meu amigo, dando voltas como dizendo-me: "captura-me se podes". Eu sempre pensei que Hedwig simpatizava comigo...

Que equivocada estava!

Primeiro o destino, depois o clima, os alunos e agora Hedwig zomba de mim!

Aí vem... o orgulho Gryffindor de novo.

A vassoura que havia escorregado de minha mãos faz uns minutos, está no gramado. A pego com decisão e a observo minuciosamente...

Monto nela.

O farei.

Algum dia teria que enfrentar este medo.

Então volto a baixar, talvez outro dia...

Logo volto a subir... Não! Tem de ser hoje!... E volto a descer... Isto é mais difícil do que imaginava.

De acordo, aqui estou... encima de uma vassoura, com os pés sobre a terra... segura.

Aí vou.

Má idéia, má idéia... os olhos devem estar bem abertos quando voas... a sensação de vertigem se apodera de mim quando alço vôo e volto a baixar porque estava segura de que a queda dessa altura seria fatal... que decepção quando me dei conta de que se houvesse caído, não haveria sido mais de dois metros.

É, então, que Snitchedwig... vamos... se havia Bludshanks, por que não Snitchedwig?

Francamente... não posso acreditar, às vezes, minhas idéias são piores que as de Ron.

Sacudo a cabeça e suspiro com resignação... E então aí está de novo... A altura de meus olhos, a três metros de mim!

"Não se mova!" Grito, como se pudesse me entender... Ou melhor ainda: como se fosse me obedecer.

Mas o faz... Com assombro descubro que a snitch fica aí, agitando suas asinhas brancas freneticamente, como se estivesse suspensa no ar.

Me acerco tentativamente, e então...

"Hermione se pode saber o que está fazendo?"

A voz de Harry faz com que me congele... pensa Hermione, pensa um pretexto, explicações absurdas, desculpas... o que seja para sair deste problema.

"Estava..."

Com grande pesar, observo como a snitch se vai novamente, dou meia volta e vejo que Harry tem companhia: Ron.

"Já disse a Ron, praticando minha técnica de vôo".

Quando uma explicação idiota é utilizada duas vezes... definitivamente temos problemas.

"E pensaste que subindo na mesa do Salão Principal perderias teu medo de voar?"

"Bom, por algo se começa..." opina Ron.

"Claro que não... o do Salão foi... Tu viste Harry, uma mariposa".

Isto é absurdo... a desculpa é uma enorme tolice.

Não me importa (que lindo é tudo no mundo da negação)... vejamos até onde me leva a cadeia de incoerências.

Ficamos os três parados, eles esperando ver-me voar, e eu fingindo que reviso se as condições ambientais são ótimas para levantar o vôo.

Agora vou subir a minha vassoura, uns trezentos metros, me detenho lá encima... respirarei profundamente e me lançarei ao vazio, ou ao lago, direto aos tentáculos da lula gigante.

Ou aos braços de Harry, me diz uma vozinha...

Maldita vozinha, sempre molestando nos momentos menos oportunos. Sacudo a cabeça (outra vez), agora minhas prioridades têm outra ordem.

Dou um par de passos, posso sentir os olhos de Harry e Ron sobre mim. Logo os dois sentam no gramado... genial, prontos para desfrutar o espetáculo, não?

"Hermione? Ajudaria se sobes na vassoura" Ron me falou modazmente.

"Já sei o que tenho que fazer, obrigada" lhe respondi colérica.

Subo a vassoura... isto é fácil, um golpezinho no piso e se elevará suavemente... e eu terei o controle quando estiver no ar, nada do outro mundo... tudo estará bem, não tenho porque temer.

Assim que aí vou... primeiro um golpezinho no piso, logo se eleva, e depois...

Perco o controle.

"AUXÍLIOOOOO!"

A vassoura vai me matar! Estas coisas estão endemoniadas! O ministro as deveria proibir! Que alguém me ajude!

"Hermione! Abre os olhos!" Isso é Ron, sua voz se escuta distante.

Por Morgana e todos seus descendentes, vou morrer, vou morrer. Que Merlín me proteja, que Godric Gryffindor me ampare, me arrependo de todos os meus pecados...

"Hermione! Está fazendo bem!" Me grita Harry, à distância.

Estou fazendo bem? Que coisa? O intento de suicidar-me?

Abro os olhos, e por um momento quase desmaio da impressão. Mas então me acordo que eu: não ricocheteio como Bludshanks, não vôo como Snitchedwig... e deixo o desmaio para mais tarde... por que Elliot Smathwyk se preocupou em pôr um conjuro de almofada entre a vassoura e ocupante? Por que demônios não se preocupou em por um entre o ocupante e o solo?! Comodidade por segurança... E era eu quem tinha que reordenar prioridades?! Francamente...

Respiro profundamente... a vassoura não se move... que bom, assim está bem... agora tenho um conflito interno... não olhes para baixo... a frente, só para frente... bem... começo a avançar, orgulhosa de que por fim havia logrado... até que me dou conta de que estou fazendo o ridículo, porque Harry, correndo abaixo, nos terrenos do colégio, o faz más rápido que eu em minha flamejante vassoura modelo... modelo... Está tão desgastada que nem sequer posso ver o modelo!

Com o orgulho Gryffindor uns trezentos metros abaixo da terra, descendo novamente.

"Estavas fazendo bem! Só te faltava um pouco de velocidade, a vassoura não ajuda muito, mas para aprender está bem. Nos livros de Quidditch dizem que..."

E então as palavras de Harry escaparam de minha atenção. É esta tendência que tenho a divagar quando Harry me fala de Quidditch, porque me parece mais interessante observá-lo e assentir, ainda que não tenha a menor idéia do que está dizendo.

E depois, graças ao céu, me diz que vai para seu treinamento, levando Ron também.

Agora sou livre como a snitch prateada.

Snitch prateada que por certo, volta a estar a meu alcance... e estranhamente começa a voar em círculos ao redor de mim...

"Estas se divertindo comigo não, obrigada Hedwig, pensei que simpatizava comigo... mas sabe de uma coisa? Esquece, não te comprarei mais bolachas..." juro que o zumbido de Hedwig se fez mais agudo... talvez querendo me dizer que as bolachas eram para os papagaios, não para as corujas brancas.

E que de qualquer maneira, eu nunca lhe havia comprado bolachas.

Pois de todos os modos não lhes vou a comprar.

Me detenho e a observo voar ao meu redor... e então, pousa em minha frente, suspendida no ar... como esperando algo.

É um fato, fiquei sem cérebro porque me dedico a falar com uma snitch, em lugar de retorná-la a seu estado original.

"Hermione?"

Outra vez Harry... Disse que ia! De acordo, se minha intuição não falha... não consegue ver a Hedwig... Tudo o que tenho que fazer é girar lenta e cautelosamente... e suplicar que Snitchedwig fique onde está.

Assim o faço.

"Harry?" digo sorrindo.

"Vais ficar aí?"

"Ehmm... sim. É um lindo dia e vou ficar aqui".

"Sabes... tem estado atuando de maneira estanha" Harry me disse.

"Eu? Claro que não... é tua imaginação, sou a mesma de sempre".

Harry levanta as sobrancelhas...

"Por que não te moves?"

"Mover-me? De que falas? Olha estou mexendo"

Faço uns movimentos imperceptíveis com as mãos e logo com a cabeça... mas sem despregar os pés do solo.

Então Harry se aproxima... suspeita de algo, eu sei.

"É como se estivesses escondendo algo..." me disse com ar pensativo... e acercando-se mais e mais.

"Não... Esconder algo? Claro que não. O que teria que esconder?".

"Isso terias que me dizer tu" Contestou... está a um metro de mim.

O zumbidinho imperceptível da snitch se escuta, apenas posso percebê-lo... mas é que meu coração não me deixa escutar bem.

Então, quando está a um passo de mim, se inclina para sua direita, com toda a intenção de observar detrás de mim.

"Harry!" Digo sobressaltada.

Impeço que se mova, tomando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Vês o que te digo Hermione?" diz Harry, observando-me.

"Não... tenho que te dizer algo".

O que seja para que não se dê conta.

"Te escuto... mas... Tens de manter minha cabeça entre tuas mãos?".

"Sim... porque... é algo importante".

Fecho os olhos... Agora o que vou lhe dizer?

A verdade. Disse a vozinha impertinente em minha cabela.

"Harry... eu... estava... aperfeiçoando minha técnica de vôo?"

Três vezes... três vezes o disse... tenho problemas sérios.

E Harry me observa com cara de: "ficou louca".

"Hermione... Diga-me o que está ocultando!"

"Está bem... Vou te dizer, mas prometa-me... que não te enfadaras comigo".

Isto de ter seu rosto entre minhas mãos...

"Hmm... Te prometo" Me disse, duvidando um pouco.

Mas já me prometeu.

"Bem... quando sucedeu o de Crookshanks não pude evitar me perguntar o que havia saído mal, e considerando... as possibilidades, decidi que tinha que tentar. Foi assim, como..."

Z z z z z u u u u u u m b

"O que é isso?" Pergunta Harry confuso, e movendo os olhos em todas as direções.

Eu abro os olhos. E observo a Harry... bom, a seus óculos.

A forma da snitch prateada se reflete neles.

E quando estou a ponto de lhe dizer que é uma mariposa...

"É Hedwig" lhe digo finalmente.

Harry fica com a boca aberta.

E observa a snitch, e logo a mim.

"Tu... t- tu lhe fizeste isso?

Assinto.

"É incrível... creio que não teria notado se não me dissesses"

QUE!!!?

Isto é o fim! Vou subir na minha vassoura modelo não sei que coisa e vou para longe daqui!

"Está falando sério? Todo esse tempo estive tentando te ocultar algo que tu não havia notado?" Disse com fúria... fúria contida, que é pior.

"Pois... sim"

"Quase. Me mato. Por tua culpa".

"Hermione, não exageres... não teria deixado que-"

"Claro que exagero! Argghhh!"

"Poderia ter me dito desde o principio..."

"Claaaaro... Como terias reagido?"

"Teria entendido..."

"Mas me dava medo tua reação!"

"Quiçá teria levado uma surpresa... agradável".

"Claro, parece muito fácil não?"

"Já sei que não é... sobre tudo quando não me dou conta do que sucede ao meu redor... ou do verdadeiro sentido de algumas coisas".

Um momento... Do que estamos falando?

"Diga-me... exatamente... do que estás falando?" Lhe pergunto confusa.

Harry sorri.

E Snitchedwig parece reclamar nossa atenção, para que nos demos conta de que alguém nesse lugar quer voltar a ter plumas e bico.

Mas minhas prioridades voltaram a reacomodar-se.

Neste momento, onde Harry sorri inocentemente, no que o sol está brilhando em todo seu esplendor e uma ligeira brisa nos acaricia delicadamente... me pergunto...

Por que sigo com seu rosto entre minhas mãos?

Que situação tão...

"Peço uma segunda oportunidade... para fazê-lo melhor" me diz.

Tão estranhamente familiar.

Libero seu rosto de minhas mãos.

"Claro..."

Então Harry estende a mão direita... e com extrema simplicidade captura a snitch entre os dedos. Se não fosse porque estou tão nervosa, me envergonharia de que eu não havia podido capturar a Hedwig com a mesma facilidade com a qual ele acaba de o fazer.

Me sorri e a põe frente a mim.

"Alguém quer voltar a ter plumas" me disse.

Então volta a soltá-la... mas esta vez, a snitch não se move de seu lugar.

Com um movimento de varinha... tudo termina, ao menos para Hedwig que... está me olhando com ternura?

Não.

Seguramente que esta vez sim me quer tirar os olhos.

Com alívio, me dou conta de que Hedwig se vai voando, até desaparecer no manto azul do firmamento. Vai... agora sim me pus poética.

"Hermione..."

Respira Hermione, tranqüila...

"Vamos por Crookshanks, esta vez será uma bludger em toda a extensão da palavra".

"_Sim... e o beijo... bom, foi só para que me soltasses"._

Estava falando de Crookshanks... de Bludshanks... Todo o tempo.

Não posso acreditar.

Não posso.

Esta vez sim vou chorar... mas antes disso...

"Sabes Harry... é incrível como tua incapacidade para ver claramente vai mais além de teus olhos"

Harry sorri... Onde está essa vassoura? Vou golpeá-lo.

Então se acerca de mim... e enquanto penso que está bem, porque assim tenho mais probabilidade de o acertar com minhas vassouradas, me toma pelos ombros, e...

Z z z z z u u u u u u m b

A coerência se vai voando tão rápido como uma snitch, porque me está beijando... em toda a extensão da palavra e com maiúsculas... B E I J A N D O.

Harry... A próxima vez que queira fazer algo assim, pelo menos poderia fazer bem. Não crê?

Eu estou aqui, e é um fato constatado, está fazendo bem... oh por... que está?... quem o havia... vai... não posso... wow...

É isto... a próxima vez, e a próxima, e a próxima... as que eu quiser, as que ele quiser... as que me permita e as que lhe permita, as que sejam... enquanto siga fazendo isso com... woooow...

Vou derreter... metafórica, poeticamente... como seja... vou desmaiar... seus lábios ou os meus... suas mãos... eu não sei, mas tudo é tão suave, delicado e contido... que parece insuficiente.

É como vertigem... é maravilhosamente complicado e perseguir explicações em seus lábios é algo que não deixaria de fazer, ainda que as alcançasse.

É o tipo de percepção da que não cansarei jamais.

FIM


End file.
